The Real World: San Francisco
is the eleventh season of the reality show created by Swedish television producer Delilah Olofsson. It featured seven strangers living together in a luxury apartment in San Francisco, California. It is the fourth season to take place in one of the Pacific states. Residence The cast lived in a two-story modern luxury apartment in the Mission Bay neighborhood of San Francisco, California. The apartment had three bedrooms, two with two beds and one with three beds. The apartment also included a living area, two bathrooms, a kitchen, a dining area, an office, an indoor jacuzzi, an outdoor pool, a barbecue, a pool table, and a gym. Cast The cast featured seven strangers from across the country. Episodes After filming The Reunion The Real World: San Francisco Reunion was hosted by Anastasiya Misyakov and held in New York, New York. It featured the entire cast as they spoke about their lives after filming. Ariel revealed that she has returned to Chicago and has decided to leave her job as an investigative journalist for her news station, instead to work as a freelance journalist. She stated that she and Jeremy split amicably due to the distance, but that they are on good terms, and she remains friends with all of the cast. She is currently in a relationship with a man in Chicago. Ashlee revealed that she has since moved to Houston where she is working on getting her degree in communications from an online college, in addition to continuing her career as a model. She is single and has since made amends with all of the cast, but no longer speaks with David or Leah due to the events that happened in the house. Calvin stated that he returned to New Orleans and is continuing his work as an art instructor for children. He and Cheyenne are no longer together due to her unfaithfulness. He is still close friends with the entire cast, especially Koria. David revealed that he has since returned to Hawaii where he is now living in Honolulu and is still in a relationship with Leah. The two are currently discussing whether she'll move to Hawaii or he'll move to California. He remains in close contact with Jeremy who was his best friend on the show, but no longer speaks to Ashlee due to her antics. Jeremy returned to Cedar Rapids and is currently working in the same position he had before he left for the show. He and Ariel split amicably to the distance but are still on good terms. He is planning on moving to Los Angeles sometime in the near future. After filming, Koria returned to Jersey City where she continued her work as a bartender before moving to San Francisco to live with Shellie, who she is still in a serious relationship with. She remains close friends with the entirety of the cast, but especially Calvin who she's visited in New Orleans several times. Leah returned to San Jose after filming where she continued working as a makeup artist. She and David are still in a serious relationship and are planning on moving in together in the near future. She stated that she hopes to be able to move to Hawaii with him but worries about the odds of finding a suitable job there, and so David moving to California with her is also a possibility. Other events discussed by the cast included Calvin and Cheyenne's relationship, Koria's disapproval of Deandra, Ashlee's antics in the house, Ariel's "no dating any roommates" rule, and Jeremy's hook-up with Ashlee. Unseen footage from the show was shown in addition to the cast answering questions from viewers. The Challenge Category:Seasons Category:The Real World Seasons Category:The Real World: San Francisco